


The Road Not Taken

by Fox



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-26
Updated: 2000-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox/pseuds/Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not now, nor have I ever been, George Lucas.  Or Robert Frost.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Road Not Taken

**Author's Note:**

> I am not now, nor have I ever been, George Lucas. Or Robert Frost.
    
    
    Two crises split when I knew they would  
    And sorry I could not tackle both  
    And be one tackler, long I stood  
    And fought the one as hard as I could  
    Until he fell, Goodness trumping Loath.  
    But then the other, as just as fair,  
    And having perhaps the better claim,  
    Because he was injured, and needed care --  
    The time I'd spent in battle there  
    Had cost him dearly, and me the same.  
    Soon he and our foe equally lay  
    Quite dead, no hope of turning back;  
    If I'd only turned to him first that day!  
    Yet, knowing how way leads on to way,  
    I'd -- we'd -- not have lived through the next attack.  
    I shall be telling this with a sigh  
    Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
    Two choices, and in an instant, I --  
    I chose one, and set the other by;  
    And lost my heart in consequence.  
    

After "The Road Not Taken" by Robert Frost

**Author's Note:**

> Hiper Bunny and Sleeps With Coyotes are very, very good at verse parody. I don't know how long it takes them to come up with the damn things, but they make it look pretty easy -- along with exhibiting a solid skill with the language and a relatively sensitive understanding of the original poems. They're not just superimposing alien words on the rhythms, I mean to say; [their versions are good](http://ciceqi.slashcity.com/hitchme.htm), and they're better if you know the poems they're parodies of, which is fantastic.
> 
> So I decided to play, too. Terri Hamill got going with a version of Monty Python's "Lumberjack Song," but it didn't scan -- and that makes me _crazy_. As few departures from the original as possible, remember? I need the scansion to be the same as the original. I started over and came up with this. And later in the day I did a Robert Frost ripoff as well.


End file.
